Una señal
by Vismur
Summary: Dios si respondió cuando Castiel pidió una señal.


_Titulo: Una señal_

_Autor: Vismur_

_Fandom: Supernatural_

_Pareja: Destiel_

_Disclaimer: Lamentablemente esta serie no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos escritores, actores y directores._

_NOTAS: Basado en el capitulo 20 de la temporada seis, "Él hombre que pudo reinar"._

_Resumen: Dios si respondió cuando Castiel pidió una señal._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**UNA SEÑAL **

El clima nevado era hermoso, y entre este paisaje se encontraba un hombre, no, un ángel, esperando.

- Por favor padre, dame una señal para detenerme, para saber que hacer, si no, yo, yo… - miro sus manos con un poco de impotencia, esto era como una confesión para revelar sus pecados, y ahora esperaba con algo de esperanza alguna señal, la que sea.

Él ángel vio el cielo y cerro los ojos.

- Vamos Castiel – los ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos del universo.

- ¡Padre! – exclamo sorprendido, después de tanto tiempo él estaba enfrente de él, su padre sonrió, su cuerpo parecía humano, pero no lo era, la luz brillante lo rodeaba, él había tomado forma humana para presentarse ante él.

- Pensé que así, esta vez podrías hacerme un poco más de caso Castiel – Dios dio una clase de reproche.

Castiel casi sintió un tirón en el pecho culpable.

Su padre había estado dándole señales, y él las había ignorado. Se cubrió la cara con sus manos muy avergonzado de repente.

- No debes sentirte culpable, a últimas fechas te estas comportando bastante humano, y los humanos son humanos – dijo con calma Dios – pero no estoy aquí para dar una charla de humanidad, tú ya tienes a un humano para hacerlo – ante la mención de Dean, Castiel se sintió aun más culpable – he venido por tu oración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se apareció de nuevo en la casa de Bobby Singer, aun la barrera contra ángeles tenía defectos a pesar de haber sido renovada, es esta ocasión no se encontró con Dean solamente, sino también con Sam y Bobby, al parecer había interrumpido la cena.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto Dean con bastante ira, aun podía oír el tono traicionado en su voz.

- No vengo a hacerles nada – Castiel sintió la opresión del pecho al saber que ya no confiaban en él, pero no lo demostró.

- ¿Cómo entraste? – pregunto Sam viendo los símbolos con aprehensión.

- Ya había mencionado que la barrera tenía algunos fallos – mirando a Dean, quien se gano una mirada incrédula de Sam y Bobby.

- ¿Aun sigues en plan de abrir el purgatorio? – pregunto la voz de Dea desviando el tema.

- Ya no será necesario – intento tranquilizarlos, pero sabia que los tres hombres simplemente estaban pensando la manera de sacarlo de ahí.

- ¿Rafael renuncio a la dominación mundial y se fue a jugar a la casita? – pregunto con evidente enfado Dean, Castiel tuvo un breve momento de confusión, decidiendo que eso no era importante por el momento, siguió con su tarea.

- Rafael esta sellado en el cielo por el momento – comunico Castiel – todo ángel que se encuentre en el cielo no podrá bajar, ni demonio en el infierno podrá subir – expresó exactamente las palabras de su Padre.

"_Los ángeles no podrán bajar en un tiempo muy largo, y los demonios no saldrán de igual manera, se podrá entrar naturalmente, porque él orden aun existe, pero ningún ser saldrá de estos lugares por mil años"_

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Sam consternado.

- Ya no serán molestados de ahora en adelante – dice simplemente Castiel.

- ¿Ya no habrá demonios? – pregunto Bobby también tratando de asimilar la noticia.

- Habrá los demonios que no pudieron estar cuando se sellen las puertas de cada lugar, pero no significa que no puedan entrar de nuevo, pero ahora con la garantía de que no regresaran – cuando termino de hablar se sintió extrañamente nervioso.

- ¿Y estas aquí por? – esta vez el tono de Dean había cambiado, era extraño.

- Vengo a despedirme – terminado de decir esto sintió como todo el lugar se volvía pesado.

Mientras Castiel recordó lo último que dijo su Padre.

"_Una cosa más Castiel, si escoges quedarte en la tierra te volveré humano, creo que no es factible dejarte con poderes en la tierra, piensas más como humano, y los humanos se equivocan, eso es hermoso, pero no deja de ser peligroso"_

Castiel quiso saber porque su Padre le daría tal opción, estaba claro que Dean estaba mejor sin él.

- Yo creo que, quizás tenga que irme ya – Castiel miro sus zapatos con gran interés, preparándose para irse.

- ¡Alto ahí hijo de puta! – grito Dean antes de que se moviera, Castiel miro interrogante al rubio, quizás quería gritarle más cosas.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Sam y Bobby desaparecían de la habitación.

- ¡Ni creas que puedas largarte así sin más! – el rubio acorto la distancia entre ellos, tomándolo de la gabardina.

- ¿Dean? – Castiel parecía confundido.

- ¡No puedes hacer y deshacer a tu antojo! – recrimino con más rabia, inclinando su cabeza, dejándola descansar en el pecho de Castiel.

- Por eso me voy Dean – murmuro en ángel.

´Si te vas no volveré a verte`

Fue lo que pensó Dean, aun aferrándose a la gabardina, temiendo que desaparezca.

- Quédate - murmuro Dean.

- ¿Por qué?, estarías mejor sin mi – dijo Castiel entre ansioso y confundido.

- Idiota, yo te quiero aquí, además tienes mucho que compensarme por los meses que me hiciste pasar – dijo Dean, enfrentando sus ojos contra el celeste del ángel.

Y el ángel no podía negarse a sus ojos.

"T_e volveré humano"_

- Si me quedo seré un inútil – murmuro Castiel.

- Serás inútil igualmente si te vas – Dean estaba utilizando el poder del convencimiento con sus ojos, su verdadero deseo.

- Yo me quedo contigo – murmuro Castiel, aliviando a Dean, quien feliz beso a Castiel.

Una luz brillo en el cuerpo de Castiel, algo intenso al principio hasta desprenderse en pequeñas luciérnagas de luz, que se dispersaron en la habitación.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Dean aun sin soltar a Castiel.

- Soy humano – murmuro el ángel.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Dean.

- Dios – respondió simplemente.

- ¿Dios te hizo humano?, hablando de Dios, aun tengo algunas cosillas para quejarme con él – bufo molesto.

- Es la única forma de quedarme contigo – murmuro Castiel, realmente impresionado de lo que Padre sabía que pasaría.

- Bueno, entonces quizás debamos estrenar tu humanidad – Dean sonrió mientras lo abrazaba, ahora completamente seguro que Castiel se quedaría con él.


End file.
